custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Quest for the Masks
I almost died when Onua said hola. Mellow Yellow I didn't want to do the "Me, Onua" thing in the book, so I figured Spanish would be the next best thing. I did consider using Quechua (the dead Incan language), but I don't know any of that. ---Deus Vult! 18:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Onua? Spanish? Brilliant. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 05:15, August 3, 2012 (UTC) 85661 Words. From Prologue to the end of the last chapter on the page. That's longer than my fanfic another Wiki, which is currently at 78306 words, so far! (it too is nearly finished) GOOD WORK! ^.^)b I'm right behind you...or am I? (talk) 01:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Genres Your introduction about te genres have offended me a lot Echo... I'm a big fan of science-fantasy, and I think tht there are not enough of it. Or at least not enough good ones, like BIONICLE. And in my opinion that genre was very mich present all the time. It was never like TLOTR. It was different. Which is why I did, and do, love it. But I like your rewrite, so don't let my disaproving comment get you down. --Luka1184 (talk) 09:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree, I liked it because it was different. I never said it needed to be closer to other established works. My main issue was that the whole "science" part of the "science-fantasy" in Bionicle did most of the original mystery in while just raising more questions that started impeding on the suspension of disbelief. I basically think Bionicle would have worked better maybe had it stayed in its own realm of "fantasy" rather than trying to get "realistic" with the "science" part of it. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 17:25, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, but this is where we unfortunately disagree. First of all, I can't see how the science that was implemente tried to make it anymore realistic. Look at the physics they have going on, and the minimal descriptions of how the science and technology asspects actually work. It was never really HARD science fiction, which I really am quite happy for, because in my opinion we have too much of that everywhere, in novels, in films, TV shows. I wouldn't have wanted BIONICLE to turn into another space opera, or even another Transformers clone, which it luckily never did. In my opinion, the technological elements even enhanced the series and made it even more interesting. I loved the idea of Metru Nui. Actually, I loved the idea of all the different domed worlds, and I am so happy that they never completely let go of the tribal feeling.It was still there. These newer parts of the BIONICLE world gave the concept artists and set designers, as well as the writers, the opportunity to showcase amazing, otherwordly and wondrous worlds, alien architecture and still gave us answers to questions while coming up with new ones. It made many of the parts of the story feel complete, and not void of suspension of disbelief, in my opinion. It gave us perfect closures, rather than ruining the story with rather poor endings and completely '''cliché' explanations for the mysteries. And they always managed to keep the core mystery interesting. Or rather core mysterIES, since, as the story progressed, new fascinating mysteries and questions came about, but they always managed to give them clear connections and relations to old mysteries. For example, the question of what the Great Spirit was. Well, that was answered, and so was the mystery of what the Toa Mata/Nuva's destiny was (to awaken the Great Spirit,) but then came the mystery of the Great Beings. And I think this is great, because they do have a clear relation to the other mysteries mentioned. You know, they created these worlds inside the Great Spirit robot. But how? And what the Beings? And what are the different purposes of the things inside this world? See what I mean? They all have something to do with each other. I guess, what I am trying to say is that I am thankful that the Story Team was able to be very consistent rather than dropping fascinating plot lines and picking something else up, like the majority of young adult writers and comic authors do these days. Anyway, sorry that I didn't catch your reply until now. Also, maybe I should have worded by comment a in different way. I sounded so angry and sour... sorry about that! Luka1184 (talk) 13:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC) has won the BPY Award for 2012. |text=This article is considered of high quality among the contributors of this wiki, and the author should be proud. |image= Image:Cmaskov.png|100px default Project:Best Page of the Year desc none }}